Trick Or Treats
by Leyla.Carby4eva.LP
Summary: Halloween shift at the County General Hospital. Carter and Abby are the only ones on costumes and a bunch of stuff might happen to them at that haunted night, including having a lapse of lust on one of the exam rooms. Will they get caught?
1. Chapter 1

Halloween. I just arrived for the 'haunted' night shift at the ER knowing that this wouldn't be just another ordinary night. I was sure of that when I got Jerry's memo telling us about the mandatory use of Halloween costumes for those who would be working at 31th October night. So I assumed we all had to wear scary costumes and stuff like that, right? Wrong… Well, yeah, I should've known better that this was just another one of Jerry's bad-taste-pranks for couples, special edition of Halloween. Who the hell sent him our emails anyway?

As soon as I hit the front door covered with skeleton bones from head to toe, I got the message. I was the only one dressed like that in the reception area. But I still had hope that another person was joining me…

"Hey, look at that dude!" Malik yelled from the desk when he saw the skinniest and angriest skull walking over the corridor and trying not to be seen by people. But how does a figure like that would pass unnoticed there?

When I was almost reaching the doctor's lounge to finally get rid of the little chuckles and jokes about me, Frank, the desk clerk, seemed to notice me; I really didn't understand how. I was oddly covered with bones everywhere.

"What are you supposed to be, kiddo?" Frank asked, as it wasn't clear for him I was a damn skeleton being mocked by all his co-workers. Another stifled laugh and they would see the meaning of that expression heads will roll.

"Want some candy, little skull boy?" Malik threw a lollipop in my direction and I picked it up in time to avert it from hitting my head, taking my mask off and shaking my head in denial. To the stupid clowns in there and to myself, obviously.

They rolled in the ground from laughing as watching my face and I gave up fighting. Better not stress myself with them, I should save my energies to handle the mocking I'd get from the patients later on.

Soon enough I entered the doc's lounge, hoping that I wouldn't find more doctors or nurses to ridicule me. And luckily, who was there was the one to take all the mocking along with me, until the end. And, in fact, the one that had told me about that whole costume thing in the first place. I had to take my chance to blame her for everything, and I would.

"Abby! I thought we were all coming in costumes tonight!" I got closer and opened my locker with a violent move, just to pretend a fury I wasn't actually feeling, or at least had stopped feeling when I saw the white and tight nurse dress she was wearing, with matching pantyhose, high heels and even a little hat with a red cross drawn on it.

Yeah, she was definitely much more attractive and sexy with a costume than me, not only on skeleton costume, but on any costume she'd wear.

I disguised how I could that I hadn't seen a lot; after all, I needed to keep my little game

"They had to come! There was this memo and..." she started laughing and stumbling in words, trying to justify herself. Was I looking that funny or it was just to piss me off really?

"Yeah, but I didn't bring in anything to change!" I continued with my fake angry state, closing the locker after I threw my skull-head inside and took my stethoscope and lab coat. I walked out of the lounge and Abby came after me, grumbling something.

"Well...me neither!"

"You're still a nurse! You should've called me..." I took the chance while I still had arguments on my behalf. Her costume was the same as her occupation, but with a slight difference: that dress was really a lot tighter than any hospital uniforms we had on County, striking all of them on her body by far.

I went out of the doc's lounge and Abby was still following me, trying to find the perfect justification to her lack of consideration towards her boyfriend.

"... and I'd be the only one wearing a ridiculous costume here? I don't think so!" she tried one last excuse when we stopped in front of the reception area where Frank was.

I was putting on my lab coat quietly when I noticed my landscape of Abby's curves was getting better and better at each angle I'd peek on. Her body was even more incredible than I had once imagined, and believe me, I had imagined so many things on her but… nothing fitting best than my biggest fantasy coming true.

"Frank, where's your costume?" I wanted to escape from the redundant discussion with Abby and gazed at the desk clerk, who was holding little ghostly candies and tiny pumpkins from the reception ornaments, which would probably be eaten by him in a few minutes by then.

"I don't like pagan holidays that celebrate devil services!" surly as always, he answered.

I was about to reply some full of cursing sentences when Abby walked in front of me and took off the candy basket of Frank's hands forcefully, as she was ready to reply:

"Well, so this is for satanists only!" they traded a few daggers with their looks while I took my chances to enjoy my view of her back, discreetly.

She placed the candies back on the desk and bought me a few more precious moments with that sight, allowing me to take some conclusions out of it: I noticed that the sheer white of her dress highlighted her curves like none of the other colors did, mostly on her butt cheeks and on her slim waist, enhancing what should be increased and hiding what should be hidden, respectively. And I noticed that those white pantyhose had an amazing power when dressed on that nice pair of legs that always made me drool.  
>But all of that analysis led me to a bigger conclusion in just seconds of appreciation: County really needs to make those costumes their mandatory uniform for nurses.<p>

I was getting so mesmerized that when she turned to me, I thought I was in heaven. Heaven came with more conclusions: that cleavage could make my knees buckle, it had the perfect fit, sufficiently opened not to appear slutty – and yet, hot – and modelling her breasts like any other kinds of bras would do. If I had doubts about my mental fantasies with Abby before, now I knew exactly what I wanted from her as a treat on my Halloween night.

"What?" she inquired, without having a slight perception of what was going on in my pervert mind after measuring her from head to toe. I really knew how to disguise my desire to take her to the closest exam room and undress her entirely. But no, not now, I had to behave, at least until the end of that long shift.

"This dress really _works _on you!" I said with lustful brazen eyes, hoping that only she had listened to that sentence. It was the purest truth, indeed.

"Shut up, naughty boy!" she chuckled charmingly, only making my fantasy work more and more in my mind.

I waited for her to walk away to keep going with my 'evaluation' of her figure and finally left to get some patient's files, full of piquant thoughts involving Abby and me in one of those innumerous exam rooms.

_John, just go to work…_

It was about 3:50 pm when I had finally gotten out of one of those traumas that always appeared on that special night and was about to get the first patient file from the row of 'regular complaints' for a change. But before I could get to the reception, Malik appeared in a hurry with a file on his hands. It looked urgent.

"Exam room 3, apparent ankle contusion. Can you take a look?" he asked with a weird look, as if he wanted especially ME to go check it out.

"Alright. Why me?" I wanted to understand why he was holding his laugh and walking away with that naughty look on his eyes.

"She asked me to call _'Doctor John'_ to assist her." He kept giggling and disappeared on the corridor, just as his malicious laugh.

Yeah, it was definitely an oddity and tricky day for Dr. Carter, never a treat day and…

"Hey doc!" I could've jumped back startled if it wasn't such a pleasure to see a bunch of witches, fairies, devils and the whole selection of Disney characters all at the same room, with clear signs of what kind of occupations they had on modelling business. They were all smiling and staring at me seductively, probably thinking that I'd solve all their problems by once like that.

Well, if it was other times, other airs, at this point my brain would be jumping around inside my head and believing I wouldn't leave that room without at least one phone number. But no! John Carter of today, committed and faithful to _someone, _to maintain certain integrity on that place where he had become the boss of the floor, wouldn't do such things.

And I guess I've never really been that kind of man before. Yeah, I was a freaking nerd, too busy studying _'how to make a Pancreaticojejunostomy' _on Friday nights instead of thinking about women.  
>Even with all those hot costumed and exposed bodies around me, I had to do my job. I could only wish that Abby wouldn't come inside that room now.<p>

"Hey..." I searched for her name on the charge and wondered if she really knew me from somewhere, cause I definitely didn't know her. "Miss Alyssa. As I presume, you have an ankle fracture here, right?" she nodded with a hurt expression when she saw me putting the gloves on to exam her.

"Oh, doc, I don't think you remember me… Me and my friends were at this party, dancing a lot when suddenly my foot twisted and I felt this huge pain in my ankle. Can you… fix it, you know, without a cast?" she smiled weakly and by her voice, she sounded younger than her charge was telling me.

She was supposedly 22, but I wasn't completely convinced that those stunning legs almost entirely showing belonged to a girl – or should I say woman? – with 22 years old. But I had to check her anyway, right?

"I'm not sure yet, probably. Let's take an X-ray to find out, ok? Someone will come pick you up for the x-ray room and I'll be right back." I got rid of my gloves and tried to get out of the temptation room as quickly as I could but just as I was about to walk out the door, I heard an even more girly voice calling me back.

"Doc, please…" I turned to face her and the voice belonged to a 'devil' sitting in the corner of the room, with an even more fake pain expression than her squeaky voice. "I think I ended up cutting myself when Alyssa fell on top of me." The girl with plump lips said it with a disappointed tone, incriminating her own friend.

I sighed, took a new pair of gloves and walked to where the girl was seating in a quite sensual position, making sure her beautiful and shapely legs could be rubbed in the vision of a doctor putting his relationship at risk if certain someone would find him there. I observed her cut and got to a conclusion that she needed some stitches, what would surely give me a little more time in that death-cage.

There was nothing I could do to escape so I called at the infirmary and asked for a nurse, lidocaine and Vicryl 0-3 to finish my work with that patient. And I made sure I'd get a male nurse so that Abby wasn't gonna be called to come. Soon enough, Malik brought the stuff I asked.

"So…" the little devil, quite sassy, got a little too much closer than she should while I stitched up her wound and held my work ID to her sight. "_John Carter, M.D.?_ At what time do you leave, honey? Our little private party still goes on, if you wanna come with us..." she asked while getting even more close to my face as the others agreed with her invitation.

And I, as the most naïve guy for that kind of intimidating woman, just kept stitching and stitching, trying too hard not to let my eyes fall on her flashy cleavage almost rubbing in my face while she was bending over to look at my work on her foot. Answer me, how can a man, in his full manly conscious, just simply ignore those hints?

"I get off at 7, but thanks." I didn't move my eyes at any fraction of second away from her bruise. "Try not to move too much, please."

"Oh, that's such a shame, handsome! Next time, maybe..." she mumbled in my ear and chuckled, giving me shivers, and I could only hope that this was the last costumed woman I'd have to take care on this shift. Just a few more knots and I could get out of there jumping out of joy from still being alive.

But… as life of John Carter isn't as lucky as it was supposed to be and I knew any minute that I'd celebrate my victory before it could be too soon, a clumsy Abby went inside the room with lots of files on her hands and, as seeing me there, sitting as close as I could from all those women I knew she considered as 'younger-sisters-of-Britney-Spears', with their breasts and legs showing to my sight, she just arched her brows and smiled at me, to my surprise. But that was a killer smile.

The only thing that was on my head right now was my relationship going down the drain the next minute.

"I can see you don't need any help around here, right, _Doctor_?" she let out the most sweet and ironic voice she had and dropped all the files on the counter, causing the biggest noise.

I felt my cheeks burning and thought if I could stick my head into a hole in the ground, I'd do it.

"… cause yeah, simple sutures are made only by physicians, not by students who need to learn or even fully qualified nurses!"

I finished the suture and stood up, running down to where Abby was and, believe me, really far away from those girls.

"Abby, Malik set me up, I didn't even know that…" she interrupted me, taking her files back on her hands and heading out of the room.

"Carter, please, you don't owe me any explanations. Why don't you just go back there and make a 'full body check-up' on every one of them, huh?" I followed her, trying to get her attention and a little of our relationship back.

"Hey, Abby!" I called out as she was crossing the corridor towards the meds room and as I couldn't make her look me back, I held her by her arms and made her face me. "Listen to me. I was caught unprepared when I went inside that room and noticed all those women dressed like that, I can't deny. But…" she shrugged, like she didn't care about what I was doing or thinking behind her back. I knew she cared. "I didn't feel a thing! I attended two of them and... I could only figure out one thing: I never really liked witches and grim costumes like that. I prefer more realistic costumes, you know…" I appealed to my charm throwing an intense glare down on her and converting all my strength on her arms to a welcoming embrace around her waist.

Just by the way her gaze changed, I realized I had managed to tame that jealous tiger. I lowered down my voice and whispered on her ear. "I mean, none of those women were wearing the most sexy nurse dress I've ever seen. The only one who's wearing it now is you." She looked up at me in an incredible way, as she would never expect I'd say something like that.

What was I supposed to do? I had to win my little blondie back!

And when our lips were almost touching, Susan came out of nowhere and interrupted us, tapping my back slightly before she could set her gloves on, in a hurry.

"Hey, stallion-skeleton, before you two get a room, please, finish your shift. New trauma coming, GSW (gun shot wound) in 3 minutes." Abby disentangled from my arms in a rush and recomposed herself, walking out to the reception. "Abby, come back here, we gonna need all the help we have!"

And so, me, Abby and Susan ran to the trauma rooms to wait for the patients to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Abby's POV]**

I walked inside the doctor's lounge and I caught myself thinking about how comfortable that little old couch seemed to be even after all those years handling all the hospital staff's body weights. I began to imagine me there, without those damn high heels that was causing blisters in my feet, getting some good rest just like when we were locked down in quarantine. We made it look like a living hell, but those were the best vacation I ever took in years.

And then my thoughts were led – pardon my perversion – to that naughty and seductive John Carter that only a few women had the privilege to have, taking me down on that couch and taking my breath away on his arms. I say only a few women cause I doubt that all women he had could awake that intense fire that took his body and soul when he was with me. And he had that effect on me too, I wasn't so loose in bed like I was with him.

I had shivers circling my spine when I started to think about us in that couch, costumes going out of our sights in a rush, our bodies colliding, while we was able to get the time we lost with all those different shifts we took forcing us to only share a few kisses in the morning and have coffee and pie on Doc Magoo's once in a while. And I knew if I really wanted him now, I'd have him. Cause I knew well that look on his face when he looked at my butt, which happened more than the quantity of patients he attended per shift so… (Not that I'm counting the times… well, anyway…)

But the fact that my fertile imagination was working more than usual today doesn't erase my stupid memories of Carter drooling over all those cheap models' cleavages – which, let's agree, were even showing her abdomens. And he even tried to get away with it after those low quality pick-up lines from those 'How to win a girl in a week' kind of books. But if he really thought I'd make thing easier for him and I'd just forget about that scene, he was completely mistaken.

My thoughts were interrupted by Susan, sloppy as ever, coming inside and already starting with her mockery ways towards me.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be doing a sexy-naughty nurse pole dance to distract the people on the waiting room?" Susan went to her locker and then sat beside me on the couch, measuring me from head to toe with a cocky smile on her face.

"Is that possible that no one in this whole world, not even Susan Lewis, ever got dressed as an old fashioned nurse to go to some college Halloween party or something? Am I the only one?" I asked rhetorically, even though I knew I'd have one of those special and ironic Susan answers.

"Maybe... But not when I was sober enough to remember, no! And I wasn't wearing that much clothes for that much time as you are now, by the way…" we giggled and she kept staring suspiciously at me, as if something really devious was going through her naughty brains. "And if you are trying to impress some certain 'bonny-boy' around here, I think you're doing a hell of a good job." Then she finally threw the bomb I knew she was planning to throw on me.

I felt my cheeks flushing and I smiled weakly, trying not to show any interest on her comment.

"Not that this is any of your business but no, that wasn't my intention when I thought everybody would be wearing costumes and I wouldn't be the queen of the hospital slutty nurses department."

"But it really worked, as a matter of fact. He's all flustered, asking for you everywhere, on the trauma rooms and that look…" she even stood up to emphasize what kind of the innumerous Carter's glances she was referring to, and we both knew well which was. "…when he sees any trace of you around, he starts contemplating you…" I had to open my eyes widely with the tremendous fancy word she used to describe his way. Is it really true? "…and eating you alive, if you know what I mean."

"You really think so?" I asked, still showing a little bit of indifference, even when my interest rose in a limit I could never phrase in words.

"If I think? You can ask every single employee of this entire hospital. Look, even the fake blonde from Radiology knows about your costume and wanna know where you work so she can ask you where you bought it. Please, Abby, admit it, when you get closer to him, _little John_ down there gets really… zippy!"

"SUSAN!" I patted her shoulder jokingly, really ashamed of her words. I had to admit that hearing Susan pronounce 'little John' on that voice tone made me laugh so loudly inside, making me imagine the thing she was talking about for a moment and, if we stop to think about it for real, it really wasn't that small as she mentioned at all.

In fact, I could even agree with that theory about nose sizes and… you know. It fit perfectly to his case.

"If I were you, I wouldn't underestimate certain parts of Carter's body that you've never seen before."

"Oh... Abby!" she arched her brows, probably trying to imagine the level of 'bigness' we were talking about. "Really?" I showed her my devilish smile and faced the ground quickly, figuring out words that could describe what I had to put up with every night, with all my pleasure.

"Believe me…" I looked at both sides before my revelation that could compromise every single strand of hair I had in me if anyone else would hear it and mumbled. "And you know what? In this matter, Carter wins the big trophy even from Luka." Susan got immensely surprised, even more than I was expecting, and made a puppy face right after. "What?"

"Damn... When I had my hands on Carter I squeezed him entirely, tried everything out, and I damn knew his butt is delicious but… I didn't go that far to witness the so-called and powerful in action. Shit, what did I miss…"

"SUSAAAAN!" completely outraged, I let myself fall into laughter with Susan.

And right after, the so called and so praised guy walked in, startling us to the bone.

"Attagirl, naughty nurse!" Susan yelled once more and turned her voice down as soon as she saw Carter, trying to disguise her scandalous chuckle.

"Booo! What did I miss here that is so funny?" he asked, all happy, filling his cup with dawned coffee.

"Well, what can I say when Abby Lockhart and her tight white dress can drive the 'best' doctors of this hospital to the edge?" she said it in between her laughs and I had time to cover her mouth, begging her not to continue with this. How could I ever trust Susan like this? I knew she liked to say everything out loud for everybody.

"What is that all about?" John inquired and gazed at me as Susan got the clue to get out of the unholy confessions room, leaving me alone there, but not without replying:

"Nothing much, mr. Big!" and then she was out. And I had to swallow my last laughter.

"What was that?" again with the questions, he was clueless. But this time I wouldn't answer any of them.

"Girl talk…" I stood up, winked at him and went out, still giggling a bit and throwing all that mystery I know Carter loved.

Now the image of us making love on that tiny room, after all that talking we had, was permanently stamped in my thoughts, just as the broad and silly smile in my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Carter's POV]**

I went out of the trauma room after almost two hours working on a patient on critical condition and I was able to stabilize him, fortunately. I took off my bloody gloves and walked towards the 'sin' room where I had to check if Alyssa had already been taken to the radiology. But before I could get there, I caught a glimpse of a room that could be even more tempting than any sexy patients I had: the scrubs room, where I could finally change that ridiculous costume into real and respectful doctor clothes. I was so tempted to change it that my feet almost obliged me to go there and dress the first green pants I saw in front of me above the skeleton shit. From now on, I've decided: enough of mockery, jokes, pranks, and people laughing of the doctor for tonight!

I stepped out of the room carefully, looked at both sides and not even a sign of someone that could snitch me to that little short and edgy lady for whom I was extraordinarily attracted to.

I took my chances and pretended I was looking through some files on the triage area. And just when I thought I could let my guards down and started to walk freely on the corridor, she appeared right beside me and started to follow me with _that_ look.

"Hey! Hey! You've changed!" she was indignant with my supposedly lack of word when I broke our deal.

"What, I just put on some hospital pants!" I answered, trying to escape, but I knew it was in vain. Soon enough she would make me get rid of any traces of medical clothes, even though I still had that silly illusion I'd only take my clothes off when locked in between four walls and a bed with Abby on top of me, just about to have the best sex of my life.

"Oh, please! You know, Carter, my costume is really starting to bug the hell out of me too!" she insisted with a jokingly grin printed on her lips when I hopped inside the meds room, trying to get away from her sight. As this sudden move was useless – as I knew it would be – I could only laugh of it. "But we agreed we would wear our costumes until the end of our shifts!"

"Yeah, and I'm still wearing it!" I got a bottle from the first med I've seen and ran away again, in another failed attempt to get rid of her. I turned a corner and then another one, arriving to the corridor we once started this whole dance in the first place.

"No, you're not! This is only half of your costume! It's only 50% of commitment!" she came after me and started to get annoyed as she almost tripped on her own high heels, showing her lack of ability with them, but, in a way or another, she was the sexiest nurse on that entire hospital and… on those high heels…

Damn, I just noticed this whole conversation was turning me on so bad.

"Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea what I've been going through here?" if we keep on arguing like this, I speak for myself, I'd just drop everything behind just to take Abby to the room that everybody already made out – but me, apparently – and would violate more than ten rules of good work behavior just to experience every corner of that room with her.

"Yeah, me too! And on high heels!" she stopped in front of me and I decided to stop too when Luka was about to walk by with a patient and a gurney in that corridor.

Abby was so sexy when she had her temper rising and she wouldn't give up on the idea I wasn't being fair with her. Well, she inherited her mother's stubbornness. There was only one way I could make her give up on bugging me.

"Do you wanna see the whole costume?" I said, pretending a sudden mood changing and I knew she would back out, I noticed her finally turning her back to walk out, and arousing every cell of my body with that wiggling waist she had. You can think anything of me, but I need to say this. That ass was killing me!

But it was too late for me to back out on the idea of making a scene and put a smile on those lips – before I could make her even angrier – and get back my chance of getting some on one of those exam rooms.

"No, forget it..." she smiled and in a desperate attempt to bring her back, I shoved down the hospital pants from my waist and finally allowed her to see the entire costume she wanted so badly.

"Here's your whole costume!" as I was clueless about the next step I should take after taking down those pants, the first thing that came to my mind was to make one of those stupid dancing, trying to impersonate a… a freaking walking skeleton. Shameful? No, I was only getting my girl back! "HUUUUU, I'm a skeleton! Look at me! Whooo, whoo, whooo!" I let it out on the funniest tone I had on me and Abby chuckled loudly with her hands on her hips as I didn't see her in months. She let out THAT laughter…

Oh, God, I can't take this anymore! I had to have her in my arms right here and right now, explore every inch of her body I was longing, feel her pleasured noises invading my ears like jazz; sensual, soft and rhythmical, making me beg for more and more.

"Carter really likes Halloween, huh?" Luka joked before moving his patient inside one of the rooms, interrupting my dirty thoughts. And for a precious moment, I almost had Abby slipping away from my net again, she was walking away.

But before she could think about anything else, I jumped out of the pants in the floor and let all the files I had in hands fall down, rushing to reach for Abby. I held her arm and took us both to the famous room without thinking twice. I didn't even turn on the lights, just closed the curtains and the door. Abby didn't protest, as hard as it was to believe, and I bet she knew what we were about to do there, cause I could feel her eyes caressing mine with desire, even when we were in total darkness.

"Now you already saw my whole costume, you gotta show me what you've got." I murmured on her ear, stepping closer to her body and spreading kisses on her neck, which got transformed into hickeys too quickly. In response, her hands were brushing the back of my head slowly, making me shiver like only she could and, after a few gasps filled with lust, she finally said it:

"Don't you think this is not an appropriate place for us to…" she whispered, proving I wasn't the only one aware of the consequences we may have to face if we were getting caught doing our thing in there. She laughed and when I thought she wasn't about to finish her sentence, full of wanting, I went for her lips, a seductive kiss and slowly revealing, to the point of denouncing how turned on I really was. "…make such revelations?" I gazed at her and chuckled to distract her before I could throw my body against hers and make us both accidently – or should I say purposely? – hit one of the crash carts around the room.

"Every time you show up in front of me with this dress, Abby, you drive me to the edge." I tried to pronounce those words while my hand was getting full speed to caress her thigh. My self-control I always had with her seemed to get lost somewhere between the moment I saw her and the moment I put my fingers on that body which screamed my name.

And only when I saw the glow on her irises thanks to a crack of light from behind the door, I was certain I had made Abby feel how much I was longing for her and needed to have her right there, at that exact same moment. This small detail was the permission I needed to go on, slowly slipping my mouth and nose directly to the valley of her breasts and letting my hands follow the lead to open her buttons. Her hands were moving up to mess my hair and down my spine with such intensity and need.

I couldn't believe we were really doing it in our work place!

When I opened the last button of her dress, it showed me her white lacy lingerie with little red bows in her bra and one in her panty, as saucy as my gaze at her bust. And quickly, my hands travelled to her back and finally lowered to the place I lingered the most. Did I mention that ass was killin… Oh, yeah, I did.

She gasped a naughty chuckle when I squeezed her butt cheeks and I ended up falling on one of those chairs when I pulled her closer against me. Hilarious scene and believe me, really desperate!

And when she let her body weight fall entirely over mine, I couldn't really hide my quite evident _happiness_ in my pants. Of course she would say something about it as she bent her hands on the wall behind me, pulling me closer:

"So dr. Bonny-boy is not only made of bones, huh?!" that was the kind of things that would make me blush, but this time was different. Instead, I felt a deeper burning desire in my whole body, if that was possible.

The way she was whispering those words, pressing her hips on me and adjusting her legs around my waist, or the way her breath was breezing on my face while seeking for my lips, something made me extraordinarily turned on. Maybe it was just a merge of factors that made Abby one of the hottest women I've ever had.

"Don't blame the doctor, blame the sexy curves under your costume, naughty nurse!" I almost couldn't finish my sentence cause her licks in my neck were making me breathless and making me beg for more of those fleshy lips caressing my skin softly. When she laughed at my reply, I felt a big blast of air coming out of her nose, giving me shivers from head to toe.

I had to squeeze her neck and mess with her hair so she could know I wanted more of that. Am I in heaven?

Soon after she got rid of my lab coat and threw it on the floor, Abby arched her body upwards and made her breasts exactly on the height of my gaze already inebriated with desire and bent again on the wall behind me so we could balance our movements on that tiny chair we were on. When I caught her eyes, mine proved the purest pleasure on hers. I was more than sure she felt the same for me and she burned the same way I did for her.

After our gaze conversation, my hands grabbed her breasts, which I could caress tirelessly if she allowed me. I felt her nipples getting so hard at the touch of all my fingertips and I could hear her moans at the same intensity as she moved her hips on me; softly and almost imperceptible, as we stablished our unique body rhythm.

"This is amazing, John…"

"I'm making up for you for that last time, remember…" I breathed out of her nipple. "…when we were locked down…" I had to breathe again after licking her other nipple. "…at Trauma One?"

"How could I ever forget our first time?" she naughty smiled and kissed my mouth out of the blue, as if her urges were increasing at each second.

Our tongues played as never before. I don't remember wanting her or any woman that much before. Our time together was more like love making than 'pure sex on work place'.

Another push of her waist on me and I couldn't take it anymore, we had to move things forward with that amazing and dangerous foreplay. And as if Abby could read my mind, she let her hands travel down my chest and her fingers began to open my pants real slowly, torturing me but spicing things up.

"Are you ready for your bath, doctor?!" she whispered one last time before finally unknotting my pants.

"I was born ready!" I answer with a deep kiss and I was about to unclasp her bra when a big flash of light coming from the door invaded our moment, getting us on a sudden surprise.

_NOOO, NOT NOW!_

"I thought you could at least wait for the end of your shifts. But I guess I was wrong…" Susan appeared through the beam of light and embarrassed us entirely. I couldn't hide my face anywhere but I had an even bigger problem now, I'd walk out of there with empty hands. Tonight wasn't really a good night for treats for John Carter…

"Can you… close the door, Sue?" Abby asked in between her stifled chuckle and when she turned her blushed face to the side, I could see she was trying to cover herself and get away from those devilish comments from Susan.

At last, Susan did what her friend asked with the biggest grin I've ever seen on her lips and ready to explode in laughter. And I just couldn't stop facing the ground.

Abby got off of my lap swiftly, buttoned her dress up and got ready in an incredible speed and agility, as specialized as she was on running away from those embarrassing situations. She kept staring at me, holding her extreme will to laugh, and I, still startled, was trying to get rid of those steamy thoughts of Abby inside my head – her hands tracing my body gently, her kisses taking my air, her breasts poking on my sight, her thighs and her hips making pressure on…

Damn, I had to release my sexual emotions somehow or at least try to cover it up; but with the center of my lust standing in front of me, it was physically impossible.

When she was about head off, she stopped at the door probably wondering why I was still frozen on that chair with only my lab coat on top of my waist. Now, that shame that had been hiding away from me, was burning my cheeks. I still asked unstopabbly inside my mind: _Why, Susan? Why now?_

"How long are you gonna stay there?" she asked quietly as if she was lecturing me. I faced the ground again, trying to think fast on a way I could get rid of my _problem._

Desperate, I took a pillow from the gurney and placed it on my waist, to see if I could at least lead her out of the room.

"I'll be right there, I just a need another minute, you can go…" I thought she wouldn't figure it out, but then her eyes dropped to the pillow and then back up to my eyes. She got it.

"Oh… I see… Take your time..." she chuckled briefly and then closed the door behind her.

I breathed heavily and began to finish what I had to finish… _alone_.

Unfortunately.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Carter's POV]**

After getting caught almost finishing up our so-dreamed fantasy and embarrassing ourselves enough to never show our faces on that hospital again, we arrived at the reception, decently dressed and wishing that Susan would learn not to gossip around about our sex adventures. But, for our desperation and surprise, Susan was faster than we ever imagine she could be. We are talking about just a few seconds, just some little paltry seconds and a cluster of employees at the front desk already knew about the most recent couple to ever test the exam room 4. And they were staring at us, with silly smiles printed on their faces and naughty expressions, proving that gossip always gets here first than the patients' diagnosis.

_They know, of course…_

Abby glanced at me with eyes wide open and all I could do was answer the same way, but trying to hold back the laughter I wanted to show so bad after that more than embarrassing and comical situation.

When we approached the front desk, the entire ER was going back to work progressively, just like our paces around the reception, each of us to different sides. Frank was the first to dare to say something – did anyone still have doubts about that?

"Here it goes some piece of advice: next time the two lovey doves want more privacy and better chances to… - he paused here and lowered his tone, but mocking us still. We'd have to handle this… "…you know,_ consummate_, you should not turn on the wall phone for emergencies from the exam room for everyone to listen to your real-time cheap porn on the front desk speakers."

We were flabbergasted, and I was trying ever harder to hold my will to explode in chuckles. Now we know exactly why the gossip was faster than the major gossiper called Susan. Damn phone!

"But perhaps this will be a good lesson to the young couples that are not aware of the fact that the suture room is not a motel room." Frank finished directing his last sentence to all the people that was around to listen, causing giggles.

Malik and Chuny, two of the nurses, got there soon after and fed our spotlight moment to the limit:

"_So dr. Bonny-boy is not only made of bones, huh_?!" Chuny impersonated Abby with a high pitched and annoying voice, making Abby let her head take a big fall on the counter, as she wanted to disappear from the universe. "_Are you ready for your bath, doctor?"_ and she kept going, making me the next one to fall down on the counter, completely speechless and without defense. They heard it all, every single word…

"_I was born ready!"_ Malik finished our dirty dialogue, trying to make a cheap impersonation of my urgent voice. Could this day get any worse? 

Everybody was talking and laughing around us and after taking too much of it, Abby exploded:

"ALRIGHT! Enough with the jokes, we didn't do anything that all of you never tried before there so… Back to work everyone cause this is what pays our salary and… our hotel rooms, or something like that!" she said it loud and clear before heading straight to the doc's lounge, really pissed. "Get your curriculum ready and your passport. We're leaving the country."

"Abby, c'mon, tomorrow they won't even remember, there will be another gossip to occupy their stupid minds instead of working." I followed her and we found Susan there, ready to start her teasing.

"Are you kidding me, right? We're gonna have to fly straight to… somewhere really distant like northern Siberia, where we'll be very welcomed, cause there's not a lot of people to get sick there and they must have sex on their exam rooms the whole time, so we won't have a problem with that." she bellowed, throwing herself on the couch.

"Hey, you guys never told me you had your first time at the lockdown! Oh, I so did the right thing when I left you two locked up on Trauma 1 on that crazy day. You should definitely thank me with a good gift." Susan loved the look on our faces when we heard her say those words. Yeah, maybe Abby was right, Siberia sounds like a good option now…

"I can't believe that freaking phone was turned on the whole time. You should've turned it off when you noticed, Susan!" I asked indignant. She could've done something better than to break into our intimate moment.

"Oh, Carter, don't blame me! _Blame the sexy curves under the naughty nurse's costume."_ Susan blasted in laughter and she would never stop now, would she? I didn't know what else to say, I had no arguments left. "Forget about this Siberia thing, you're the kind of people who will grow old and die on County corridors and your kids will end up working here too…"

"if you keep going with the mockery, I won't step here tomorrow, neither the day after that, neither ever again…" Abby grumbled and I noticed I didn't have my stethoscope with me. Oh no…

"What's the matter with you?" Susan asked me.

"He's kinda pissed cause when you caught us there, we were… you know, _thrilled_ enough to…" Abby stood up and fixed her little red cross hat on her head. Did I hear it well? Was she trying to take advantage of my shameful and now very public situation?

"Ooohhh, I see, he had to finish by himself! Well, men are used to that, they do it all the time, don't worry…"

"I want my head to blow up now. That's what I wish the most!" I finished my sentence angrily as they both shared some laughs and left the room to search for my lost stethoscope, more embarrassed than I've ever been in my entire life… 

**[Abby's POV]**

After our shameful night shift, Carter and I barely spoke and we limited ourselves on just work, which make all the sense in the world. We limited our eye contacts and any kinds of physical contacts and even conversation that could bring our minds back to the sin of desire.

And when I finally looked at my clock, our shift had really ended. Thank God!  
>I ran up to meet John, who was seeing a patient at the corridor.<p>

"Are you going out already?" I had a big interest on that answer. If I knew well, our shifts always ended up together if they had begun together.

"I'm just finishing up with Woody here." He replied, cleaning the last sign of bruise on that Woody's face.

"You're the most beautiful nurse of this hospital!" Woody said it with conviction, drawling like he had drank a little and a few more beyond his limit. I felt kinda flattered, even if that compliment came from a person who didn't even know what he was saying.

"Thank you!" I said it with a half-smile. And if I'd squint my eyes a bit, I'd see Carter agreeing with Woody's sentence. I grinned at that.

"You are classy!" and there it goes, more compliments! And the amount of them was making me so cocky that I was beginning to think about never taking this dress out of me; I was sure Carter would love that idea. I arched my brows to John in response to all the degrading nicknames they had given to me, now this guy was really making me blush with nice words and he agreed with his head. "Can I play with your boobs?" Ah, I knew it was too good to be true.

"Hey!" Carter hissed in my defense, like any other boyfriend would do.

"Please, that's the last wish of a dying man." he insisted and I just couldn't hold up my laugh.

"You're not dying, Woody, you're drunk!" Carter said, even though he knew the guy couldn't understand.

"I wanna go to heaven on the bosom of a beautiful lady." He really thought he was dying and would continue to think that until a few hours when he's gonna wake up, hangovered, and would notice that life goes on.

"I don't think your insurance offers that." I took the chance to mock him one last time as we walked out of there as fast as we could.

I got rid of the stethoscope on my neck and if my judgment was working today, I could assure with all my certainty that John's eyes were back to where Woody would like to be playing now. But… now? Couldn't we just wait until we get home with a comfy and warm bed waiting for us? I knew he had something more in mind than just a bed and us on top of it.

"So… when are you returning the costume?" he inquired, sharp gaze at me.

This was the big problem of being short; you know exactly when the guys are looking at your eyes or at your boobs. And now, my eyes weren't appealing enough to John.

"Tomorrow at noon, why?" I needed to know his intentions, so I had to play innocent.

"I thought that maybe I could convince you to give me a sponge bath…" ooohhooohooo, was John Carter talking dirty to me?

"And what do I get with this, Bonny-boy?" I couldn't leave with empty hands.

"Oh, I'll give you a bone, you naughty nurse!" I fell on chuckles when I heard the word naughty coming out of his mouth like that. His tone really turned me on too.

And we would keep going with that dirty talk until we'd get on our mattress if it wasn't for a bunch of little bitches showing up in front of us and calling for 'Doctor John'. They completely flushed away all my excitement down the toilet.

"Hey doc, thank you for treating me! I guess my foot is good now, I didn't even need a cast. Are you sure I can't thank you in some way?" I only listened and stepped back slowly, pretending I didn't know the stud they were talking to. And he was staring at me as if he was asking for permission to respond to that limp tramp and her whore friends.

I swear, if he was going to keep dragging that subject with those women, I would return this costume at the same minute.

"No, no, it's my job. Just promise me you won't overdance again." He spoke softly and seductively and I had to disguise a laugh in the corner. _Ahh Carter, your childishness is my fun…_

"Okay, but I feel like this is not enough. It's so hard to get a good treatment on hospitals nowadays…" as I listened, with my back to them, something was telling me that stupid conversation would end up on me at some point. I just hoped they didn't notice I… "… that's your little girlfriend over there, right?" yeah, my sixth sense was working on full mode today. I've always been the target of those fake blonde and brainless preppies. If I hear another quote about me on diminutive, I swear, wigs would fly over the sky!

"Until last time I checked, I think she was…" he lowered his voice, awakening a big desire to rip all of his guts, one by one._  
><em>  
>"So... since you're with someone and seemed too nerdy for my taste, I want to invite you both to our private little party that still goes on a few blocks away from here. You're dressed already, I won't take no as an answer, as I never accepted it from any man I met." She smiled deviously and her friends followed her, as lacking of personality as they were.<p>

If I were really smart, I'd answer I was too tired for that kind of whoring around and if he wanted to go, he should go alone. But as I really am not as wise as I thought, I ended up accepting it…

Oh damn… 


End file.
